Literatur zu Charles Dickens
Ausgewählte Literatur, jeweils chronologisch geordnet Deutschsprachige Werkausgaben * Boz's sämmtliche Werke, 27 Bände, Leipzig 1878 * Charles Dickens' ausgewählte Werke, übersetzt von Auguste Scheibe, Halle 1879-88 * Sämmtliche Romane und Erzählungen, übersetzt von Paul Heichen, Naumburg o.J. (ab 1892) * Ausgewählte Werke, übersetzt von Richard Zoozmann, 16 Bände, Leipzig 1910 * Werke, Einzelausgaben von verschiedenen Übersetzern, 18 Bände, Winkler, München ab 1956 * Gesammelte Werke in Einzelausgaben, 25 Bände (verschiedene Übersetzer), Rütten & Loening, , Berlin 1963-90 Ausgewählte Einzelausgaben * Italienische Reise, übersetzt von Noa Kiepenheuer und Friedrich Minckwitz; mit einem Nachwort von Werner Hermann, Hamburg 1968 (Lizenzausgabe des Kiepenhauer Verlags Weimar) * Weihnachtsmärchen und Weihnachtserzählungen; mit den Illustrationen aus den Erstausgaben; übersetzt von Carl Kolb und Julius Seibt; 2 Bände, Rastatt 1976; zahlreiche Neuauflagen * Notizen aus Amerika, ''übersetzt von Gertraud Michel; mit einem Nachwort von Jürgen Kuczynski, Berlin 1980 Nachschlagewerke * Michael und Mollie Hardwick, ''The Charles Dickens Encyclopedia, Reading 1973 * Norman Page, A Dickens Companion, London 1984 * Paul Davis, Charles Dickens A to Z, The Essential Reference to His Life and Work, New York 1998; erweiterte Ausgabe unter dem Titel Critical Companion to Charles Dickens. A Literary Reference to His Life and Works, ''New York 2007 * George Newlin, ''Everyone in Dickens, 3 Bände, Westport Conn., London 1995 * Paul Schlicke (Hg.), Oxford Reader's Companion to Charles Dickens, Oxford 1999 * David Paroissien, A Companion to Charles Dickens, Oxford 2008 * R. J. Cruikshank, Charles Dickens and Early Victorian England, London 1949 * Martin J. Wiener, English Culture and the Decline of the Industrial Spirit 1850-1980, Cambridge 1981 * F. M. L. Thompson, The Rise of Respectable Society. A Social History of Victorian Britain 1830-1900, London 1988 Illustrierte Kurzbiographien * John B. Priestley, Charles Dickens. A Pictorial Biography, London 1961 ** deutsch: Charles Dickens. Eine Bildbiographie, München 1963 *Martin Fido, Charles Dickens, London 1970 *Wolf Mankowitz, Dickens of London, London 1976 *Johann M. Schmidt, Dickens. Mit Selbstzeugnissen und Bilddokumenten, Reinbek 1978 (rowohlt monographien) *Wolfgang Dohrmann, Charles Dickens, Salzburg 1981, in: Die großen Klassiker. Literaturgeschichte der Welt in Bildern, Texten, Daten *Peter Ackroyd, Charles Dickens, Oxford 2004 Große Biographien * John Forster, The Life of Charles Dickens, 3 Bände, London 1872-74 * * deutsch: Charles Dickens' Leben, übersetzt von Friedrich Althaus, Berlin 1872-75 * Edgar Johnson, Charles Dickens. His Tragedy and Triumph, 2 Bände, London 1952 * Norman und Jeanne Mackenzie, Dickens. A Life, Oxford 1979 ** deutsch: Dickens. Ein Leben, Frankfurt am Main 1983 * Fred Kaplan, Dickens. A Biography, Baltimore 1988 * Peter Aykroyd, Dickens, London 1990 * Michael Slater, Dickens, London 2009 Einzelne Aspekte der Biographie * J. W. T. Ley, The Dickens Circle. A Narrative of the Novelist's Friendships, London 1918 * Gladys Storey, Dickens and Daughter, London 1939 * Christopher Hibbert, Charles Dickens. The Making of a Genius, London 1967 * Michael Allen, Charles Dickens' Childhood, London 1988 * Claire Tomalin, The Invisible Woman. The Story of Nelly Ternan and Charles Dickens, New York 1990 * Graham Smith, Charles Dickens. A Literary Life, London 1996 * Lillian Nayder, The Other Dickens. A Life of Catherine Hogarth, Ithaca, N.Y., 2011 * K. J. Fielding, Charles Dickens. A Critical Introduction, London 1938 * Die Welt des Charles Dickens, herausgegeben von E. W. Tomlin, übersetzt von Eva Gärtner, Hamburg 1969 * Angus Wilson, The World of Charles Dickens, London 1970 * Philip Hobsbaum, A Reader's Guide to Charles Dickens, London 1972 * Paul Goetsch, Dickens. Eine Einführung, München 1986 * Peter Ackroyd, Introduction to Dickens, London 1991 * Michael Slater, An Intelligent Person's Guide to Dickens, London 1999 * Andrew Sanders, Charles Dickens, Oxford 2003 (in: Authors in Context, Oxford World's Classics) Kritische Literatur zum Romanwerk insgesamt * Wilhelm Dilthey, Charles Dickens und das Genie des erzählenden Dichters (1877), in: ders., Die grosse Phantasiedichtung und andere Studien zur vergleichenden Literaturgeschichte, hg. von Hermann Nohl, Stuttgart 1954 * George Gissing, Charles Dickens. A Critical Study, London 1898 *Gilbert Keith Chesterton, Charles Dickens, London 1906 *Wilhelm Dibelius, Charles Dickens, Leipzig 1916 * Alphabetische Liste * Peter Ackroyd, Dickens, Sinclar-Stevenson, London 1990 ISBN 978-1-85619-000-8 * Peter Ackroyd, The Life and Times of Charles Dickens, Hydra Publ., New York 2002, ISBN 1-59258-002-5 * Paul Atkinson (1990). The Ethnographic Imagination: Textual Constructions of Reality. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-01761-9. * Walter Hilliard Bidwell, ed. (July–December 1870). "The Eclectic Magazine: Foreign Literature". Eclectic Magazine: Foreign Literature, Science and Art. New Series (Charles Dickens Obituary). 12: 222–224. * Joseph Laurence Black (2007). "Charles Dickens". In Black, Joseph Laurence. The age of romanticism. The Victorian era. The twentieth century and beyond. The Broadview Anthology of British Literature. 2. Broadview Press. pp. 735–743. ISBN 978-1-55111-869-7. * Rosemarie Bodenheimer (2011). "London in the Victorian Novel". In Manley, Lawrence. The Cambridge Companion to the Literature of London. Cambridge University Press. pp. 142–159. ISBN 978-0-521-72231-5. * Lynn Cain (2008). Dickens, family, authorship: psychoanalytic perspectives on kinship and creativity. Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7546-6180-1. * Simon Callow (2012). Charles Dickens and the Great Theatre of the World. Vintage. ISBN 978-0-345-80323-8. * Simon Callow (2009). Dickens's Christmas: A Victorian Celebration. Frances Lincoln Ltd. ISBN 978-0-7112-3031-6 * John Carey, The Violent Effigy. A Study of Dickens’ Imagination, Faber & Faber, London 1973, Reprint 2008, ISBN 0-571-16377-7 * G. K. Chesterton (2005) 1906. Charles Dickens: A Critical Study. Kessinger Publishing. ISBN 978-1-4179-1996-3 * G. K. Chesterton (1911). Appreciations and Criticisms of the Works of Charles Dickens. J M DentForgotten Books. ISBN 978-1-4400-9125-4 * Robertson Cochrane (1996). Wordplay: origins, meanings, and usage of the English language. University of Toronto Press. ISBN 978-0-8020-7752-3. * Jane R. Cohen (1980). Charles Dickens and His Original Illustrators. Ohio State University Press. ISBN 978-0-8142-0284-5. * Gary L. Colledge (2009). God and Charles Dickens. Baker Books. ISBN 978-1-4412-3778-1. * Paul Davis (1998). Charles Dickens A to Z. Facts on File, Inc. ISBN 978-0-8160-2905-1 * Hans-Dieter Gelfert, Charles Dickens. Der Unnachahmliche. Biographie, C.H. Beck Verlag, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-406-62217-5 * Jenny Hartley (2009). Charles Dickens and The House of Fallen Women. London: Methuen. ISBN 978-0-413-77643-3. * James A. Davies (1983). John Forster, a Literary Life. Rowman & Littlefield. ISBN 978-0-389-20391-9 * Robert Douglas-Fairhurst, Becoming Dickens: The Invention of a Novelist, Belknap Press of Harvard University Press, Cambridge, Mass. 2011. ISBN 978-0-674-05003-7 * Kate Douglas Wiggin, A Child’s Journey With Dickens, New York 1912 ** Meine Reise mit Dickens, übersetzt von Nadine Erler, Verlag 28 Eichen, Barnstorf 2016. ISBN 978-3-96027-100-0 * Kate Flint (2001). "The middle novels: Chuzzlewit, Dombey and Copperfield". In Jordan, John O. The Cambridge Companion to Charles Dickens. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-66964-1 * John Forster (2006) 1872–1874. Life of Charles Dickens. London: Diderot Publishing. ISBN 978-90-77932-03-2 * John Forster, The Life of Charles Dickens (3 Bände, London 1871–1874; neue Ausgabe 2 Bände, ebenda 1899); dieses Werk wurde durch die Hinterbliebenen von Dickens vervollständigt und von Friedrich Althaus ins Deutsche übersetzt (3 Bände, Berlin 1872–1875) * Louise Foxcroft (2007). The Making of Addiction: The 'Use and Abuse' of Opium in Nineteenth-Century Britain. Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7546-5633-3 * Holly Furneaux (2011). "Childhood". In Ledger, Sally; Furneaux, Holly. Dickens in Context. Cambridge University Press. pp. 186–193. ISBN 978-0-521-88700-7 * Nele Gerkens: Rewriting Dickens: Literarisches Gedächtnis im neo-viktorianischen Roman, Tectum Wissenschaftsverlag, Marburg 2016, ISBN 978-3-8288-3712-6 und ISBN 978-38288-6386-6 (Dissertation Justus-Liebig-Universität Gießen 2015, IX) * Ruth Glancy (1999). Student Companion to Charles Dickens. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Company. ISBN 978-0-313-30611-2. * Jonathan H. Grossman (2012). Charles Dickens's Networks: Public Transport and the Novel. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-964419-3. * Arnold Hauser (1999) 1951. The Social History of Art: Naturalism, impressionism, the film age. The Social History of Art. 4. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-19948-3 * Donald Hawes (1998). Who's Who in Dickens. Psychology Press. ISBN 978-0-415-13604-4 * Louise Henson (2004). "'In the Natural Course of Physical Things': Ghosts and Science in Charles Dickens's All the Year Round". In Henson, Louise; Cantor, Geoffrey; Dawson, Gowan; Noakes, Richard; Shuttleworth, Sally; Topham, Jonathan R. Culture and Science in the Nineteenth-Century Media. Ashgate Publishing. pp. 113–124. ISBN 978-0-7546-3574-1 * Philip Hobsbaum (1998) 1972. A reader's guide to Charles Dickens. Syracuse University Press. ISBN 978-0-8156-0475-4 * William Richard Hughes (1891). A week's tramp in Dickens-Land: together with personal reminiscences of the 'Inimitable Boz'. Oxford: Chapman & Hall. * Ronald Hutton (2001). The Stations of the Sun: A History of the Ritual Year in Britain. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-285448-3 * Jackson, Kenneth T (1995). The Encyclopedia of New York City. New York Historical Society. ISBN 978-0-300-05536-8. * Johnson, E D H (1969). Charles Dickens: An Introduction to His Novels. Random House Studies in Language and Literature. Random House. ASIN B0011BLL8W. Retrieved 22 April 2012. * Jones, Richard (2004). Walking Dickensian London. Globetrotter walking guides. London: New Holland Publishers. ISBN 978-1-84330-483-8. * Jones, Sam (6 February 2012). "Ebenezer Scrooge named most popular Dickens character". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 April 2012. * Joshi, Prithi (2011). "Race". In Ledger, Sally; Furneaux, Holly. Dickens in Context. Cambridge University Press. pp. 292–300. ISBN 978-0-521-88700-7 * Kucich, John; Sadoff, Dianne F (2006). "Charles Dickens". In Kastan, David Scott. The Oxford Encyclopedia of British Literature, Volume. 1. Oxford University Press. pp. 154–164. ISBN 978-0-19-516921-8 * F. R. Leavis, Q. D. Leavis, Dickens the Novelist, Chatto & Windus, London 1970, Reprint Faber and Faber, London 2008, ISBN 978-0-571-24360-0 * Lodge, David (2002). Consciousness and the Novel. Harvard, Massachusetts: Harvard University Press. ISBN 978-0-674-00949-3 * A. Maack, Charles Dickens, Epoche, Werk, Wirkung * Mackenzie, Robery Shelton (1870). Life of Charles Dickens. by R. Shelton Mackenzie. With Personal Recollections and Anecdotes;--Letters by 'Boz', Never Before Published;--And ... Prose and Verse. With Portrait and Autograph. Philadelphia: T B Peterson & Brothers. ISBN 978-1-4255-5680-8. * Marlow, James E (1994). Charles Dickens: The Uses of Time. Susquehanna University Press. ISBN 978-0-945636-48-9 * Mazzeno, Laurence W (2008). The Dickens industry: critical perspectives 1836–2005. Studies in European and American literature and culture. Literary criticism in perspective. Camden House. ISBN 978-1-57113-317-5. * Mee, Jon (2010). The Cambridge Introduction to Charles Dickens. Cambridge Introductions to Literature. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-67634-2. * Moore, Grace (2004). Dickens and Empire:Discourses of Class, Race and Colonialism in the Works of Charles Dickens. Ashgate Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7546-3412-6. * Nayder, Lillian (2011). The other Dickens: a life of Catherine Hogarth. Cornell University Press. ISBN 978-0-8014-4787-7 * Nisbet, Ada (1952). Dickens & Ellen Ternan. University of California Press. * Page, Norman (1999). Charles Dickens:Family History. Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-22233-4 * Björn Oellers: Krise und Integration der bürgerlichen Gesellschaft in Romanen von Charles Dickens (= Kritik und Reflexion, Band 10), Kovač, Hamburg 2010, ISBN 978-3-8300-5128-2 (Dissertation Universität Hamburg 2009) * Patten, Robert L (2001). "From Sketches to Nickleby". In Jordan, John O. The Cambridge Companion to Charles Dickens. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-66964-1. * Polloczek, Dieter (1999). "Aporias of Retribution and questions of responsibility: the legacy of incarceration in Dickens's Bleak House". Literature and Legal Discourse: Equity and Ethics from Sterne to Conrad. Cambridge University Press. pp. 124–201. ISBN 978-0-521-65251-3. * Pope-Hennessy, Una (1945). Charles Dickens 1812–1870. Chatto and Windus. * Raina, Badri (1986). Dickens and the Dialectic of Growth. University of Wisconsin Press. ISBN 978-0-299-10610-2. * Robinson, David J. (2005). Disordered personalities (3 ed.). Rapid Psychler Press. ISBN 978-1-894328-09-8. * Sasaki, Toru (2011). "Modern screen adaptations". In Ledger, Sally; Furneaux, Holly. Dickens in Context. Cambridge University Press. pp. 67–73. ISBN 978-0-521-88700-7. * Schlicke, Paul, Herausgeber (1999). Oxford Reader's Companion to Dickens. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-866213-6 * Johann N. Schmidt, Charles Dickens, 2005 * Slater, Michael (1983). Dickens and Women. Stanford University Press. ISBN 978-0-8047-1180-7 * Michael Slater: Charles Dickens: A Life Defined by Writing, Yale University Press, New Haven, Conn. 2009, ISBN 978-0-300-11207-8 * Smiley, Jane (2002). Charles Dickens. New York: Penguin. ISBN 978-0-670-03077-4. * Jane Smiley, Charles Dickens Viking, London 2002, ISBN 0-670-03077-5 ** dt.: Charles Dickens. Claassen, München 2002, ISBN 3-546-00334-9 * Smith, Grahame (2001). "The Life and Times of Charles Dickens". In Jordan, John O. The Cambridge Companion to Charles Dickens. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-66964-1. * Stanley, Arthur Penrhyn (1870). "Dean Stanley on Charles Dickens". Speeches, letters, and sayings of Charles Dickens. Harper. * Stone, Harry (1987). Dickens's working notes for his novels. Chicago: University of Chicago Press. ISBN 978-0-226-14590-7. * Sutherland, John (1990). The Stanford Companion to Victorian Fiction. Stanford, California: Stanford University Press. ISBN 978-0-8047-1842-4. * Swift, Simon (18 April 2007). "What the Dickens?". The Guardian. Retrieved 21 April 2012. * Claire Tomalin: Charles Dickens: A Life, Viking, London 2011, ISBN 978-0-670-91767-9 * Tomalin, Claire (1992). The invisible woman: the story of Nelly Ternan and Charles Dickens. Vintage Books. ISBN 978-0-679-73819-0. * Trollope, Anthony (2007). Bloom, Harold, ed. Charles Dickens. Bloom's Classic Critical Views. Infobase Publishing. ISBN 978-0-7910-9558-4 * Van De Linde, Gérard (1917). Reminiscences. Ayer Publishing. ISBN 978-0-405-10917-1. * Vlock, Deborah (1998). Dickens, Novel Reading, and the Victorian Popular Theatre. Cambridge Studies in Nineteenth-Century Literature and Culture. 19. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-521-64084-8. * Werner, Alex (9 December 2011). "Exhibition in focus: Dickens and London, the Museum of London". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 22 April 2012. * Wilson, Angus (1972). The World of Charles Dickens. Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-670-02026-3. * Ziegler, Alan (2007). The Writing Workshop Note Book: Notes on Creating and Workshopping. Counterpoint Press. ISBN 978-1-933368-70-2 * Stefan Zweig: Drei Meister: Balzac – Dickens – Dostojewski, Die Baumeister der Welt, Band 1, Insel, Leipzig 1920 Sonstige Sekundärliteratur * "Dickens, Charles" . Dictionary of National Biography. London: Smith, Elder & Co. 1885–1900. * Bowen, John (2003). Other Dickens: Pickwick to Chuzzlewit (2 ed.). Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-926140-6. * Bradbury, Nicola, Charles Dickens' Great Expectations (St. Martin's Press, 1990) ISBN 978-0312056582 * Douglas-Fairhurst, Robert, "Becoming Dickens 'The Invention of a Novelist'", London: Harvard University Press, 2011 * Gold, David L (2009). González, Félix Rodríquez; Buades, Antonio Lillo, eds. Studies in Etymology and Etiology: With Emphasis on Germanic, Jewish, Romance and Slavic Languages. Universidad de Alicante. ISBN 978-84-7908-517-9. * Hart, Christopher (20 May 2007). "What, the Dickens World?". The Sunday Times. UK. Retrieved 21 April 2012. * Heller, Deborah (1990). "The Outcast as Villain and Victim: Jews in Dickens Oliver Twist and Our Mutual Friend". In Cohen, Derek; Heller, Deborah. Jewish Presences in English Literature. McGill-Queen's Press. pp. 40–60. ISBN 978-0-7735-0781-4. * Pope-Hennessy, Una (2007). Charles Dickens. Hennessy Press. ISBN 978-1-4067-5783-5. * Jarvie, Paul A (2005). Ready to Trample on All Human Law: Finance Capitalism in the Fiction of Charles Dickens. Studies in Major Literary Authors. New York, NY: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-97524-7. * Johnson, Edgar, Charles Dickens: his tragedy and triumph, New York: Simon and Schuster, 1952. In two volumes. * Joshi, Prithi (2011). "Race". In Ledger, Sally; Furneaux, Holly. Dickens in Context. Cambridge University Press. pp. 292–300. ISBN 978-0-521-88700-7. * Levine, Gary Martin (2003). The merchant of modernism: the economic Jew in Anglo-American Literature, 1864–1939. London: Routledge. ISBN 978-0-415-94109-9. * Manning, Mick & Granström, Brita, Charles Dickens: Scenes From An Extraordinary Life, Frances Lincoln Children's Books, 2011. * Mendelsohn, Ezra (1996). Literary Strategies: Jewish Texts and Contexts. Studies in Contemporary Jewry. 12. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-511203-0 * Meckier, Jerome (2002). Dickens's Great Expectations: Misnar's Pavilion Versus Cinderella. Lexington, KY: University Press of Kentucky. ISBN 978-0-813-12228-1 * Moore, Grace (2002). "Reappraising Dickens's 'Noble Savage'". The Dickensian. 98 (458): 236–243 * Nayder, Lillian (2002). Unequal Partners: Charles Dickens, Wilkie Collins, and Victorian Authorship. Cornell University Press. ISBN 978-0-8014-3925-4. * Dickens, Charles (1978). "Introduction". In Patten, Robert L. The Pickwick Papers. Penguin Books. ISBN 978-0-415-22233-4. * Pointer, Michael (1996). Charles Dickens on the screen: the film, television, and video adaptations. Scarecrow Press. ISBN 978-0-8108-2960-2 * Terry Pratchett: Dodger, (dt.: Dunkle Halunken), 2012, lässt Dickens als Journalist die Geschehnisse kommentieren, aber auch mitgestalten. * Waller, John O. (July 1960). "Charles Dickens and the American Civil War". Studies in Philology. 57 (3): 535–548. JSTOR 4173318. * Waller, Philip J (2006). Writers, Readers, and Reputations: Literary Life in Britain, 1870–1918. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-820677-4. Kategorie:Sekundärliteratir